Grand theft auto:tree friends
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: This is what happens when the HTF,s go to liberty city it's done.
1. Chapter 1

My first story.

please go easy on reviews.

This is what happens when the HTF,s go to liberty city.

And no it,s not a crossover.

------------------

GRAND THEFT AUTO: TREE FRIENDS

One day the happy tree friends went to liberty city to see the sights, the sounds, the people

(ironic considering they ARE the people)

"Ouch flaky move it or I'm leaving without you!"

"Well it's not my fault your in pain if you hadn't cleaned flippys bowie knife you wouldn't have got cut!"

Petunia was embarrassed "Well I uh…I just needed to clear my head that's all"

"Oh yeah BY CLEANING A PSYCHOS KNIFE FOR HIM!"

"Whatever"

Petunia and flaky were arguing over why petunia was cleaning flippys bowie knife.

The reason was because he had 'mayonnaise' on it.

They boarded the plane but just as they did every other HTF did to.

*several hours later*

"WOW THIS PLACE…is deserted."

Toothy said disappointed.

The others didn't like this fact to but they weren't prepared to go exploring it was night time.

They headed for their new apartments, houses and cardboard boxes.

"Erm…nutty where is your house?"

Giggles said concerned

"I um lost it in a gamble"

"You WHAT!"

"Huh well their was candy…from president obamas trouser pocket"

"…"

Meanwhile in liberty city cuddles was the only one who actually explored the place.

He was strutting down the side walk and saw a door which looked like it was offering rooms.

*Bellic brothers: rent the apartment so you can have some cosy time with us*

"Meh I think I,ll pass"

Cuddles started to walk on the road to get across but then.

SMASH!!! A car at over 9000!!!MPH smashed into him causing him to uncontrollably fly high in the sky with a lot of blood falling out of his wound.

"Oh this is not much different from our home"

Cuddles landed on the hard asphalt each time he bounced and skidded off made it more painful.

"Huh I'M ALIVE!"

But the car came again this time decapitating cuddles.

The person driving was mole.

"Uh what was that sound? Ah well never mind FLUFFY LITTLE YELLOW BUNNY'S FOR THE WIN"


	2. Chapter 2

At 9:00 Everyone got up out of bed and ready to explore liberty city.

"So sniffles…who do you think we will meet" toothy said puzzled .

"I dunno but I can't see anybody around here. Aside from mime that is"

Mime was messing around pretending he was riding a train in the middle of some train tracks when suddenly WHOOM! A train blew him to little pieces leaving nothing but an arm.

Meanwhile in clucking bell

"CAN SOMEONE TAKE MY ORDER?"

Disco bear said impatiently.

"Just hold on ok?" giggles said. She got a part time job there.

"Ok here's your order" "thanks a hardworking mans got to keep his strength"

"Hardworking? You mean the hard worker who goes into a fast food restaurant when he can't cook himself?"

"Erm…NO!!! I do a lot of things"

"What? Flirt with woman, eat food, drink beer, stalk woman yeah that's REAL hard work"

"Just…just shut up"

Meanwhile in central park

"C'mon flaky!!! Throw the ball!"

"But how do I know it's not a grenade flippy?"

"You can trust me!"

"Well ok" she threw the 'ball' but as soon as flippy caught it he pulled the pin hidden on the side.

"You fell for it" he throws it at her

"I knew you were acting strange!" BOOM! It blew her to little pieces.

"HA!" but flippys victory was short lived as he accidentally pulled the pin off another grenade that was still in his pocket.

"What! Oh sh-" then another blast went off killing flippy blowing him to little red pieces.

Somewhere in a bar

"YAR I NEED ANOTHER"

Russell was drunk out of his mind.

"I think you've had enough" pop said

"Oh really?" Russell questioned

As the two bickered on cub was playing around in the wine basement

"OOH wat wed liquid is his?"

As soon as cub drank some "EEW NASTY DWINK!" but despite this cub had another shot.

"MMM NUMMY"

He continued drinking until HE was drunk

"Ooh my head sore need medicune"

Cub then vomited and choked on it.

Up at the bar "…AND STAY OUT!!!" pop shouted throwing Russell out.

"Finally some peace and quiet. HEY speaking of quiet what is cub doing"

Pop went into the wine cellar and saw cub. "Oh…well it's never to early to start."

But just as pop said that a MASSIVE barrel containing wine fell on him crushing him breaking every bone in his body and blood flooded out the bottom of it.

At the construction site.

"Right so what's your point nutty?" handy said at the zany addicted to candy squirrel.

"I CAN USE THE CRANE THINGY" " Hmm well…ok you start tomorrow"

"YAY!"

But little did handy know that actually nutty wasn't an expert at them.

"Hmm…I wonder if he really can operate one?"

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow…

"YAWN!!! OH MY GOD TODAYS JOB DAY! TIME TO GET OBAMAS CANDY"

At the construction site

"Ok nutty…where are you little hyper fellow" "OOH HERE I AM" "AAH! DON'T SHOUT…don't…shout…ok"

"MMM…sorry" "very well now you know how to work a crane? You? Well go on… start operating it"

"OK"

And to handys amazement…he actually couldn't use it. And the crane was going out of control!

"WHAT AAGH!" the hook on the crane came down and smashed handys head in half releasing a lot of blood.

"OHH! Handy release lot of cherry fizzy drink"

"AAAGH!!!" People screamed as the crane steered out of the construction site.

It went down the city crushing lumpy, lifty & shifty, petunia.

It then crushed mole's car crushing him instantly giving the car a much needed paint job.

Splendid caught wind of this but the hook on the crane went through him severing him in half taking his organs.

And petunia got the worst as the cranes hook smashed a building filled with glass and all the pieces slashed, cut, eviscerated petunia then the crane crushed her.

Unknown to it all nutty was signing playfully when the crane slipped on some blood and fell over impaling nutty on the main controls. He coughed up blood the crane skidded into a power plant and liberty city blew up.

The End.

Isn't this a nice first story?


End file.
